Rivalry
by Perseus818
Summary: A story about the rivalry between the son of Poseidon and the son of Jupiter. Inspired by the Mark of Athena cover
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! I know it's been a while and I'm sorry about that. So this is a story that came to me in the shower… I know right spooky…. Actually a lot of my ideas come from the shower and/or my dreams. Just to clarify I won't be updating Howls at the Moon for a while since Whispering Secrets has just finished, which is the base of my wolfy urges to write u guys a story about wolfy wolves, but **_**ThreeBulletsAtTheDangerParade**_** said that he/she will be making a sequel, and I'm guessing it's about One Eyed Percy and his pirate crew, The Pirates with Ethan Nakamura as his second in command, very scurvy very scurvy indeed…[sarcasm] Anyway on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus series.**

_**JASON**_

As soon as Jason laid eyes on the mighty son of Poseidon, he knew he was in big trouble. The child of Jupiter has known about the rivalry between his father and Neptune since he was a toddler, and he knew that sometimes they can get a little out of hand.

_Maybe Percy's not so bad_, Jason tried to convince himself every second in the Argo II, which was nearing Camp Jupiter. _Maybe, just maybe,_ Jason's conscience said, _but after all you're Roman he's a graecus and to top it off, he's the son of Poseidon, big daddy's rival._ Jason wasn't so sure about calling Jupiter big daddy, especially when they were nearly touching the clouds. He nervously looked up, there weren't any flashes of lightning or thunder, which was a relief, Leo would kill him if he finds out that his warship has been blasted out of the sky, then again he would be dead by the time he knew it.

Jason tried to think about something else like the food at camp, oh how he missed camp; it was where he grew up after all. He saw his girlfriend, Piper, walking his way. Yes, the son of Jupiter finally had the courage to ask her out, well technically they never been on a date but first kiss counts right?

_Jason heard the golden doors of the Zeus cabin being opened. He turned around and greeted Piper with a small, sad smile. "Hey." She says. Jason took a mesmerized glance at her, even after five months, she still has that effect on him. "Leo says he needs help with the ship." Jason looked down on the floor._

"_Yeah, I'll be right over." He sat there not moving. Piper moved closer and sat down with him. Over the past few days she knew that he's struggling with his memories. They just pop up suddenly like those gophers in the Whack a Gopher games. When they were at archery, Jason suddenly fell over and he was rushed to the infirmary immediately. Chiron said that he was just replaying all his memories from the beginning making a big puzzle finally complete. Piper knew better than rushing him, bombarding him with loads of questions, so she just waited until he was ready to talk._

"_Do you wanna talk about it?" Piper asked. For a moment Jason looked up to her ever changing eyes then hung his head again._

"_Yeah, I guess so." And so the son of Jupiter spilled out everything, his secrets, his sorrows, and his regrets to the daughter of Aphrodite. Piper was shocked hearing all this from Jason. She didn't expect the thought that Jason trusted her so much; then again it did make her happy. So she did the logical thing, she hugged him. None of the two demigods broke the silence. Key words: none of the two demigods._

"_There you are!" Leo burst in the doors and Piper and Jason moved away from each other's company. Immediately Jason missed the warmth of Piper McLean. "Did I interrupt something?" Leo asked grinning._

"_No not at all Leo." Jason said_

"_Okay….", Leo said prolonging the O, "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone then." Slowly Leo closed the door and Piper and Jason looked at each other._

"_Um…I think we should go now." Piper was about to head out when Jason grabbed her arm._

"_Piper wait!" Piper turned around her eyes fixed on Jason's, "As much as I hate giving Leo his pleasure of seeing us together", Piper smiled at that, "Piper, I really like you and um..um..um.. Jason stammered, he doesn't know what to say, but Piper saved him from his self-embarrassment and kissed him…._

"Hey sparky." Piper greeted. Jason replied with a big warm smile. "You nervous about this?" Jason doesn't know how she does it but, she can read his feelings like it was no problem.

"A little, I mean what if they replace me or something. What if Octavian takes over." Piper knew that Octavian taking over is Jason's worst nightmare. She also knew that Romans don't like power taken from them, and to top it off praetorship was little Jason's big dream and he had achieved it after so many quests and years, and now it might be long gone.

"That scrawny teddy bear murderer isn't going to be praetor, I 'm sure one of you r friends would like to save a spot for you, like Dakota." Jason smiled at the thought of the possibility Dakota was a pretty nice guy, after all he did help Jason rise to his glory, maybe he would do it again.

"Thanks a lot Piper." He says

"No problem, Jace."

**So what do u guys think? The next update will be coming soon at least Saturday sounds good enough?**

**REVIEW! Or the comfy panda pillow pet gets it**


	2. Chapter 2

**The update on Saturday thing didn't work out eh? So I'm back from 4 months? I bet it's more, thanks for being patient and for all of you guys, I looked at my traffic stats for this story and I found out that I have 383 visitors all in all. That's a very big number for a first chapter. Please review, I really want to know what you guys think of this story.**

_**Percy**_

As much as the wise seaweed brain can figure out, his dad and dear uncle have a rivalry going on for over three millennium. That rivalry caused world war II, *the great accusation, and much more events that we need not go into. Percy should have died four years ago only if his father didn't care about his demigod son. Now that the son of Jupiter is to be his ally in the war to come, he always had the temptation to bury his head in the sand with his feet in the air. An exception was keeping Percy from doing so. His girlfriend, Annabeth Chase didn't want him to drown the son of Jupiter since Athena was always in favor of Zeus.

Percy grunted, he didn't like thinking about what's to come. He's the untamed sea in the prophesized seven. He "goes with the flow" and if things went wrong, that's the only time he would make up a plan. When he shouts "Plan Omega Alpha!" it's Percy code for 'I don't have a freaking plan so can I have an Athena kid by my side so he or she can make one!". Luckily Percy always has _his_ daughter of Athena right beside him or rather in his heart. He could imagine Annabeth saying "Aw that's so sweet Perce." Then punch him playfully in the arm, but Annabeth wasn't like that. She would rather say, "Are you feeling well? Because you never have the brain power to say something romantic," other guys would be offended if they didn't know that's how Annabeth says thanks. Yes it has sarcasm but it's playful Annabeth sarcasm.

'_I miss her'_ thought the hopeless romantic side of Percy. '_She's right beside you idiot!' _said the logical part of Percy. It is true, the daughter of Athena was leaning against his chest, they were on top of the "shack" of Poseidon. When Annabeth first saw it she began rambling about how she could improve the so called temple, making it bigger and grander than before. Then she remembered that she wasn't in Camp Half- Blood anymore. She was in Camp Jupiter, the Roman counterpart of Camp Half- Blood. She isn't the famous architect of Olympus here. She was just a simple- minded visitor, a _graecus_ or outcast as they say. She felt like a tourist in a country that she doesn't know of, a shark among the sardines, a goose in a family of ducks. The son of Poseidon brought her up here so she can think clearly.

"Hey at least you're near home." The child of wisdom looked up to see the boy's sea green eyes, only two people in the world has that unique eye color, him and his father. It was a stupid statement really, but Annabeth acknowledged this as the seaweed brain's trial in cheering her up. Even though it has been four years, she's still on a rocky road to a good father-daughter relationship. Annabeth ran away from home too long that she accumulated awkward feelings whenever she's with the family.

"Yeah, at least." She replies.

The Romans were celebrating the arrival of their long lost praetor. Everyone was dancing, cheering and getting into the spirit of the party. Dakota was running around with his several wine glasses of kool-aid. Centurion shish kebab and her friends were laughing so loud that it would put a hyena to shame. The highlight of the party was nowhere to be found. _Must be shoving his tongue down Piper's throat,_ Percy snickered. But that was false, Piper was sitting at their table at the exact moment. Percy managed to listen to some of the girl's conversation, "I'm really worried about him", Piper muttered, "He seems to be a little distant. And when I try to talk to him about it he just, doesn't listen." Reyna nodded in agreement.

"Well that's Jason for you. He's not so much of the trusting type of guy." As the girls drowned themselves in the topic, Percy was headed towards the lake still aware that this was not his territory. That it belongs to the people who disgraced his own people. The so-called barbarians of the human race, the bloodthirsty, fearless….Romans. Just saying the name sends shivers down Percy's spine, he may not have lived during that time but the fear lives on.

Percy gazed longingly at the moon. He always felt attracted to it ever since he found out he was a son of Poseidon. It pretty much made sense that the moon's gravity helps in the push and pull of the tides. But mostly he felt the pull. He was like a moth to a flame. His father had told him about moon madness, yes it did not affect only on demon warlocks **(wink*)**. The moon makes him stronger for some reason, especially when it's full.

He walked down the cobble path till he reached the ship. Argo II as Leo called it. The rope ladder that they used to get down was swinging around in the wind. Percy saw a cloud seven feet from the ground. Wait a minute clouds aren't that low, everybody knows that. He took a closer look and saw Jason lying down on the soft fluffy makeshift bed. But of course, clouds are better to lie down on. If it was possible for children of Poseidon.

"You know that everyone's looking for you right?" Jason felt a pang of guilt. Everyone wanted to listen to his stories, hear what he has to say, and congratulate him that he's still alive, they want their old praetor back. But Jason didn't want to share his stories, say what he wants to say, or receive any congrats, all he wants is to be alone for a while.

"I just want to relax and stay here."

Percy understood what he meant. He didn't want to be the center of attention too. Just because that he was the big and mighty son of Poseidon, doesn't mean he wants people to grovel and bow before him. So he lay on the grass, watching the bronze warship gleam in the sky.

"I know how you feel", Percy said in agreement. Suddenly, he heard a rattling noise coming from the ship. "Did you hear that?" Jason looked down from his cloud

"Hear what?" Then the sound rattled again.

"Can you please come down here!" Percy willed the cloud to dissipate and Jason fell from his perch. The sound kept repeating itself over and over again. It sounded like metal tools clanging on each other. The two looked up and saw a figure clambering down the rope ladder carrying a big potato sack.

**Sorry to you guys at a leave you guys at a cliffhanger I really don't know what to write anymore. I was planning to type a scene related to the Mark Of Athena but some of you haven't read it yet.**

**I am so bummed right now. My best friend's moving to Canada on October 28, and he's always been one of the people that I seem to trust, even though he's bi. **

**Again I'm sorry I didn't update like I promised. MOA didn't have much Percy vs Jason scenes so I don't know if I can continue this story. If you have some inspirational ideas please PM or review, I really want to continue this.**

**-P818**


End file.
